Behind Blue Eyed Angels
by WarriorsSword6
Summary: In this story we follow Sirius Black and Remus Lupin through their final year at Hogwarts. The two boys discover many things about themselves and their friends this year, but above all else they find love in two girls they had always known. cowritten.


Chapter 1- Business As Usual

Sirius

I sat down wearily on the big soft bench seat in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The same compartment I had ridden in every year on my way to Hogwarts for the last six years, this made seven. My traveling companions were basically the same as well.

We had Remus Lupin, my second best friend, sitting in a corner by the window reading a book, half paying attention to everything being discussed in the small room. As I looked at him he tucked a lock of light brown hair behind his ear, revealing his chocolate brown eyes, and flipped a page lazily, glancing up to smile at an overused joke. He was the brains of our group of friends, the Marauders. He was the one who made the crazy ideas possible and got straight A's through rigorous study.

Next to him was Jill Black who was animatedly discussing the overused joke and how overused it was with her best friend Lily Evans. She had chosen to wear her medium length blonde streaked brown hair up in a pony tail and it whipped around her as she talked, her ocean colored eyes sparkling with the passion she put in every word.

Third in the row was Peter Pettigrew, a small mousy blonde haired, watery blue eyed boy whose sole mission in life seemed to be sucking up to people stronger than him and having fun with in that relative safety bubble. He was currently leaning against the wall of the compartment looking nervously from the compartment door to his watch and back again. Odd kid somehow managed to become part of the Marauders, not sure how really, he just sort of appeared in our compartment first year and stuck around.

Across from Peter sat Lily Evans, top of our class in everything except transfiguration, her only weaknesses being that, her temper, and one James Potter. Of course, up until the very end of last term the temper had usually been caused by James Potter. As he's in her transfiguration class every year, her boiling emotions probably didn't help when mixed with her jealousy at his abilities in that class. Lily is a hot tamale all around; she has the red hair, the fiery temper, and the spicy attitude of one in the least.

James Potter was next to her, his arms waving around as he joined in Lily and Jill's discussion. James is my best friend and the person I trust most and know best in the world. He and I are practically brothers in both general appearance and personality traits. His short, jet black hair was extremely messy today, as per usual, and his hazel eyes gleamed mischievously behind the thin square frames of his glasses. James was the leader of the Marauders. He has the charisma, the looks, and the temperament, not to mention the power and ability to back it up. As I looked at him James snaked an arm around Lily's shoulder, something that, up until the end of last term, would have earned him a smack and a scolding. Now, however, the two were finally, _finally_ dating, and Lily instead of smacking him, leaned into his half embrace, probably subconsciously, and continued talking as if nothing had happened. My opinion on the whole thing could be summed up into four words: took them long enough.

In the middle of the floor a small rubber ball bounced back and forth from Belinda Hopkins to Anabell Burns. Belinda, or Bindi as we called her, was sitting on the floor between Remus's and my feet, her back leaning against the outside wall of the compartment. She wasn't one of the Marauders, none of the girls were, but of all of them Bindi came closest. She had grown up with Remus and knew all about his 'furry little secret', plus she hangs out with us most of the time anyways. Not that any of us minded, she was a nice girl and the fact that she was easy on the easy didn't hurt either. Bindi bounced the ball to Anabell then tied her light brown shoulder length hair up in a pony tail. Remus made a comment to her about it, an inside joke from the summer, and she flashed him a big grin that reached all the way to her light gray eyes. I'm pretty sure she only smiles like to for him. Whatever.

Anabell, who preferred to be called Becca after her middle name, Rebecca, was sitting across from Bindi leaning against the closed compartment door. Much like Bindi, she was an honorary Marauder and the only friend James had had growing up in his big family manor in a wide spread rich neighborhood where only one out of every ten families had a kid. Becca's family lived on the Potter estate, her father was the grounds keeper, her mother a not so well known writer for the Daily Prophet.

I was sitting across from Remus and to the left of James. This was the same place I sat the year before as well. We practically had assigned seats on this bloody train. Just like everything else in my life, repetitive and boring. Predictable beyond reason. It's pretty bad when the only thing you can say isn't predictable is whether father is going to threaten to cut you off, throw you out, or both this week. I looked around the compartment once more, sighed and plopped my head back against the wall, the impact causing a loud 'thump'. Ow. That hurt. Note to self, don't slam your head against the compartment walls, they are very solid.

I lifted my head back up and rubbed the back of it with my hand. Yup, large knot and a nice bruise forming there. I checked to see if anyone had witnessed my embarrassing little moment. Remus and Bindi, nope. James and Lily, nope. Peter, as if he would ever notice anything without one of us pointing it out first. Jill, still waving her arms about too much to notice anything. Becca, oh crap. Becca was giving me one of her 'looks'. This one was the raised eyebrow and half smirk that said 'well done, Sirius, you're very graceful aren't you?'

She opened her mouth to say something, probably about exactly how graceful my little maneuver was, but never got the chance to speak as the compartment door slid open at that exact moment. Becca, who had not been prepared for this, fell backwards, the rubber ball bouncing over her and into the hallway behind.

And she thinks I'm the ungraceful one.

I looked up at the people who had opened the door. Of course it was Rebecca Miller and Rachel Phillips, Lily's other two best friends. They always rode to Hogwarts in our compartment as well.

Rebecca Miller has long, wavy, reddish brown hair and hazel eyes with a lot of green in them. She actually looked remarkably similar to Becca, and they had remarkably similar habits and personalities, but the little differences made all the difference once you got to know them. Because of their similarity in appearance and such the two girls were good friends. Of course, any time there's a fight in the group, they're on opposite sides of it, Rebby being best friends with Lily and Becca being best friends with James, and those two usually being the ones doing the fighting. Rebecca stepped in the compartment and picked the seat between Jill and Peter. She did this most likely because it was close to Becca who had been away for the second half of the summer on vacation. I assume Rebby now had tons and tons of wonderful girlish giggling to do with Becca over, well, whatever it is girls giggle about all the time.

Rachel Phillips stepped over Becca, who was still lying in the middle of the floor, now pretending to play dead I believe, and sat in the only remaining seat between Lily and the inner compartment wall. She readjusted a headband situated in her shoulder length blonde hair and started to talk rapidly to Lily about shopping and some cute guy she saw at the mall, whatever a 'mall' is. Rachel has blue-green eyes with a few hazel flecks in them and prefers to be called Rach. She's also one of Lily's best friends.

Becca finally sat up and slid the door closed. Then she looked around for ten minutes trying to figure out where the rubber ball had gone so they could continue bouncing it before she realized it was out in the hall.

"I'll go get it," I offered, standing up and attempting to make my way out of the compartment. It was getting a little cramped in there, not that I don't love all of them, but a guy can only take so many reminders that his life is an endless cycle. The best thing about this year so far was that it was the last year I was going to Hogwarts. I mean, I love Hogwarts, it's like a home to me, but every year at school seems almost like it's the same as the year before. I arrive with the same group of friends, I hang out with said friends, I pull pranks with, or at the discouragement, of said friends, I goof off in class and somehow get good grades, and then I go home with the same group of friends. You getting the 'endless cycle' bit now?

"No, that's okay, I've got it." Becca had hopped to her feet as well and slid open the Compartment door.

"No, really, I insist." I tried to gently move her aside and scoot through the door, but Becca is one of the only girls I know who resist my charming smile. Plus she doesn't really like to be man-handled, go figure.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" she asked.

"Which conversation?"

"The one about you not man handling me."

"Oh, er... Yes?"

"Then stop."

"Got it." What? I'm not a wimp. I just don't have a wish to be beaten severely on my first day to school. Her temper is worse than Lily's when it's set off, and from experience I know that man-handling sets it off. She gets all defensive and annoyed and then if you try to talk back to her she beats the crap out of you. The only good news is, other than a couple of pet peeves, like man-handling, she's difficult to set off. "But I'm going into the hallway anyways so if you'll excuse me..." I waited.

Becca gave me a suspicious look, but stepped aside so I could go out the door. She followed me out and looked around for the rubber ball. I headed down the hallway, not sure where I was going, then stopped halfway and walked back to where Becca was still looking for the rubber ball.

"Having some problems?" I asked her.

"Stupid bloody ball has gone missing. You'd think a rubber ball would be easy to find in an empty hallway, but nooo..."

"That would be because it rolled halfway down the hall and I now have it."

"Oh." she held out her hand for the ball.

"What did you get up to this summer?" I asked, tossing the her the ball. I wasn't ready to go back into the compartment yet and I kind of needed an excuse to stand in the hallway without people thinking I was crazy. This way anyone who passed by would think I was hitting on her or asking her out or all of the above, something I'm known for doing a lot.

"First half I hung out with you guys mostly, second half I went to Germany with a friend, then to America with my family. Did you know the drinking age in Germany is like 16?"

"No, sure didn't." awkward silence. Awkward silence.

"What did you do this summer?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Stayed with my parents long enough to remember why I hate them, then cam to stay with James until I needed money for my school books."

"Why do you even buy school books? You never use them."

"Because my teachers like to know that I at least have them, just in case I get struck in the head by a flying iron pan and suddenly decide to start using them."

"Doubtful."

"The flying iron pan?"

"No, the you studying part."

"Touché." awkward silence...

"So, any particular reason we're standing in the hallway talking?" She raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and crossed her arms.

Like I would tell her? She's not exactly the kind of person I would open up too. I get the feeling that if I did, she'd laugh in my face and run away to tell everyone else so they could laugh in my face. "Just feeling a little crowded in there." I said.

"Right..." she gave me a skeptical look. "You're not going to ask me out or something are you?"

"What? No. Never even crossed my mind."

She looked a little hurt at this comment. Oops, must have been one of those weird no-correct-response questions girls are always throwing at us men and expecting us to know how to get ourselves out of. "Well, good." she gave me an annoyed look. "You sure there isn't anything else on your mind though?"

How the... I hate this girl's intuition. "Are you sure you don't want to just let it drop?"

"Fine puppy dog, when you feel like being mature about it and talking instead of acting like a kid trying to be a man, let me know." She rolled her eyes in a way that said 'men!' then turned to walk back to the compartment.

"Women..." I grumbled quietly.

"I heard that!" she yelled down the hall at me. I made a face at her retreating back, then followed her trail back to the compartment to nap the rest of the train ride.

I woke to hands gently shaking my shoulders. "Sirius... Seaarrrr-eeee-uuuuusss... Hey, you great lump, wake up!" So much for gently... I opened my eyes to find Becca about an inch from my face getting ready to pinch my nose. "Ahhh... Sleeping beauty arises, eh?" she smirked at me.

"Well, I am beautiful..."

"Handsome. Men are handsome, women are beautiful. Unless of course there's something you wish to tell us?"

"Yes, I'm actually very uncomfortable having you practically in my lap right now." and it was true. For some reason the fact that she was hovering over me made my heart pound. Probably it was because I had not intended to be woken from so deep a sleep to a pretty girl so close to me. "Mind moving back a bit?" Becca blushed a little and pulled away from me. She got over it fast though and joined in with everyone else's laughter.

"Really? Mr. Cool and Suave is all shaken up? Score one for me!" Becca punched the empty air and danced around a bit in a highly comical way.

"What are you doing?"

"What? This? This is my happy victory dance." she gave me a big grin then continued to dance around.

"Riight... So, any particular reason why I was woken up?"

"We're about twenty minutes from Hogsmeade Station. It's time to change into our robes." Lily said pulling a pair of black school robes from her trunk.

"Oh..." I looked around. "Where'd Rach and Rebby get off to?" the two girls had disappeared from the compartment.

"They went to get their robes from their trunks a couple of compartments up." Jill answered, pulling her robes on over her muggle clothing.

Everyone else was doing likewise, too lazy to actually go to the changing rooms at the end of the train or kick the people of the opposite sex out. I opened my trunk and dug out a pair of clean school robes. I knew from experience that it was going to be warm in the Great Hall with my undershirt, light blue and white plaid button down, and my robes all on, so I began unbuttoning my button down shirt. After I had taken it off, I also pulled my undershirt over my head and tossed both of them in my trunk and closed it.

I spent the next 5 minutes trying to untangle my robes which had somehow gotten tied into a knot even though I had only just bought them a week ago. When I had finally untangled them I looked up and realized that Becca, Jill, and the recently returned Rach and Rebby were all staring at me like I was a piece of meat. "Yes?" I asked them. They all blushed and began fumbling around trying to pretend they were doing something. I smirked to myself and pulled the robes over my head. 'Oh yes, Sirius, you've still got it, not that you could ever lose it.'

After I finished changing I watched everyone else gather their belongings that had spread all over the compartment during the train ride. I had no belongings to gather, since I had slept the majority of the train ride and hadn't the time to take anything out.

The train pulled to a stop next to the platform and people began to filter out of their compartments and into the hallways. My group joined the crowd in the halls and filtered out onto the platform where we gathered together and attempted to find a carriage to take us up to the castle. When one was spotted, the others ran towards it without hesitation, leaving their trunks with all the others piled up to the side of the platform. I followed, but slower than the others. For them getting to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade was simply climbing into a carriage drawn by an invisible force. For me, every carriage ride was a reminder of just how evil the world could be.

What I saw that the others didn't was that the carriages weren't drawn by an invisible force, but by large, silver skeletal horses. These horses, I had learned, were called thestrals, and could only be seen by someone who had witnessed a death. Death, something I've had far to much of in my young life.

I climbed into the carriage with the others. It was a tight fit, but somehow we managed to all squeeze in. We did this every year too, and always with different outcomes. It always provided for a wonderful distraction. Remus, James and Becca lined up on the left side of the carriage, Peter, Rach, and Rebby on the other. Lily, Jill, Bindi and I were left seat-less meaning that we would have to sit on someone else's lap. Lily sat on James of course. Jill lounged across the entire right side of the carriage. Bindi rolled her eyes at Jill and sat on Remus's lap, giving him a joking wink and a grin. That left me with one place to sit, on Becca.

"Becca!" I said loudly plopping down on her. Bindi shut the carriage door and it took off.

"Hey! Do I _look_ like a Lay-Z-Boy to you? Get off me you big lug!"

"But you're so comfortable to sit on..." I whined. If there was one thing that could get my spirits up, it was torturing Becca. She hates it when I tease her and I'm so good at doing it.

"Get _off_ of me, you're heavy... Now!" Becca said, glaring at me.

"Or...?"

"Or this!" Becca pinched my side.

"Hey! Okay, fine! I'm moving, I'm moving..." I got off of her lap and looked over at Jill. "Mind moving over a bit?" I asked.

"No, not really." She leaned back against the wall, crossed her arms over her chest, and yawned.

"Jill, move before he sits on me again."

"That would bother me how?"

"Last year, fifth period, blue." Becca said seriously.

"Um, what?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, er, right... Here Sirius, let me just move out of the way for you..." Jill hopped up from her seat to allow me to sit down where she had been. She was backing up to make more room for us to maneuver around the crowded carriage when we hit a bump in the road that made the entire carriage jump. "OH!" Jill said tripping backwards and, before anyone could grab her, falling against the carriage door, which popped open leaving Jill to tumble out onto the ground.

The entire group was shocked into silence. The last five times we had ridden these carriages to Hogwarts castle nothing like this had ever happened. James had tripped from the carriage once it had stopped before, yes, and a number of us had banged heads, shins, and just about everything else in the confined space, but no one had ever fallen out while the carriage was moving.

Oops.

"Jill!" Lily yelled, overcoming her shock. "Oh my god!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed, jumping from the open carriage door. I landed on the ground below and fell over from the lack of momentum. When I picked myself up and looked around, I spotted Jill laying a few feet back on the ground. "Shit, shit, shit..." I muttered under my breath. Jill isn't exactly my best friend, we have our little disagreements, but I prefer to count her as a friend at the end of the day. I like my friends better when they i_don't_/i fall from carriages and bash their heads in.

"Jill?!" I yelled her name as I reached her. She was laying on the ground, on her back, shaking. But she wasn't shaking from pain or fear or anything like that. No, Jill was shaking because she was laughing so hard it was sending her into spasms. "Jill..." I sighed, rolled my eyes, and began to laugh as well.

"Jill!" Lily, along with James, Becca, Bindi, and Remus, had jumped from the carriage as well and were hurrying towards us. In the distance I saw someone get shoved from the carriage door, most likely Peter, and two other someone's jump from the carriage right after.

"Are you okay?" Bindi asked Jill giving her a concerned look.

"I'm f-f-fine..." laugh, laugh, laugh "j-j-just a little embarrassed..." Jill couldn't stop laughing long enough to give them a proper answer. Her laughter was contagious too, because the entire group was laughing by the time Rach, Rebby, an Peter got over to us.

"She alright then?" asked Rebby. "We would have been over here sooner but chicken boy here was afraid to jump from the carriage." Rebby jerked her thumb at Peter a few times and rolled her eyes.

"She's okay, just got her pride and her bum a little bruised is all." I replied.

"Oh, well then... You do realize we now have to walk the rest of the way to the castle?" Rach pointed out.

"Aww, man..." Peter whined.

"Well, we better get to it then." Lily said practically, always the mother hen.

Our group started trudging towards the castle, people in other carriages that passed us waving, laughing, and being amused in general. The walk wasn't too long, just ten minutes really, and when we arrived at the huge wooden doors of the castle there was still a long line of carriages pouring in from Hogsmeade Station.

We entered the Great Hall, taking care to avoid Peeves and his traditional water balloon welcome, and chose seats at the Gryffindor table near the front.

"So, who do you think is going to be Head Boy this year?" Becca asked. Except she wasn't really curious about who it was, she just wanted to know what peoples guesses were. In reality she knew just as well as I did who was Head Boy this year.

"I would assume it to be either Remus or one of the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore's not eccentric enough to make one of the Slytherine's Head Boy and there aren't any good candidates in Hufflepuff this year." Lily replied. "But really, I think it's Remus."

I smirked at her, returning Becca's mischievous wink. "You want to bet on that?"

"You'd bet against your friend?"

"Yes."

"What outstanding loyalty." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Say, 2 galleons that Remus isn't the Head Boy?"

"I wouldn't take that bet if I were you, Sirius is hustling you." James replied, giving me a shame-on-you glare.

"Really? Hey!" Lily reached over and slapped me on the arm.

"Yes, blame me for everything, it was i_her_/i idea..." I pointed to Becca who whistled innocently and looked around like she hadn't heard the entire conversation that was happening right next to her.

"Yeah, right, Becca would never do that." Lily said.

"Er... Actually..." James scratched the back of his neck.

"Right Becca? You wouldn't try to hustle me, would you?"

"Um... Maybe?" Becca smiled with fake innocence. I gave her an icy glare. "Traitor," she returned my glare "Yeah, I didn't try to hustle you, but it was my idea... I blame James, he was a bad influence on me growing up." she utilized her sweet and innocent look again as Lily agreed that it couldn't possibly be Becca's fault, having grown up with such horrible examples as James and myself.

I was about to mention how she was the one that was always getting us in trouble when we were younger, but the Great Hall had fallen silent. I looked up at the front of the room where Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, was standing, a hand raised for our silence. He returned to his seat and tiny Professor Flitwick walked out and paraded the first years in front of the hall. A good half hour later the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw and Professor Flitwick carried the sorting hat and the stool off to the side while Dumbledore stood up, seemingly to make a speech. Instead all he said was "Eat up!" and with a large smile on his face he made a sweeping gesture and the food magically appeared on the tables. You could hear the first years 'ooh'ing and 'ah'ing at this trick.

"No speech this year?" Becca seemed a tad bit disappointed. "His speeches are usually a little inspirational... I enjoy them..."

"He's not going to make his speech until after dinner tonight." James said as if it was common knowledge.

"how did you know...?" Lily began to ask.

"Who cares, I'm just glad he didn't make us wait to much longer for all this food!" And with that, I attacked the different things on the table, piling my plate high with just about everything in sight. James and Peter did the same and began shoveling their food in. Remus shook his head and chuckled a bit, then loaded his plate as well, just in a more civilized manner. Lily grimaced at our eating habits and was about to make a comment that I knew would involve something about teenage boys and their disgusting eating habits. Then she looked over and realized Becca had her plate just as full as ours and was eating her food twice as fast. She decided against making her comment and instead shook her head again and helped her self to a small portion of mashed potatoes.

After we had thoroughly stuffed our selves and the last treacle tart had disappeared from the table, much to my disappointment, Dumbledore stood again and preceded to warn everyone yet again about the dangers of the Womping Willow and the forest and about how we could find a list of banned items on the castle caretaker's door. Then he introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a petite brunette who liked like a good wind would knock her down. "Now, to introduce this years Head Girl and Head Boy. I'm sure many of you are acquainted with the lovely Ms. Lily Evans of Gryffindor." Dumbledore gestured in Lily's direction. She stood and bowed her head to the students who were clapping for her. "And this years Head Boy, someone else I'm sure most of you know, Mr. James Potter." Dumbledore gestured to James, who stood next to Lily and smiled.

The applause didn't die down when they Dumbledore said James was the Head Boy, it stopped flat. All noise in the Great Hall ceased and everyone stared open mouthed at James except for Becca, myself, and a few teachers. Lily blinked blankly at him, her mouth wide open. Then someone started a slow clap, possibly Becca and I, which picked up around the Hall until it was a tumultuous applause. Everyone assumed that having James as Head Boy meant they would get to goof off and break the rules more this year. That shows what they know.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence again. "I hope that you will regard them with respect and make their jobs a little easier this year by staying out of trouble." for some reason his eyes lingered on me as he said this. What? Me? Make trouble at school? Never... "Now, you are all dismissed!"

Our group hopped up from the bench seats. I looked at the thick crowd and sighed irritatedly. "This is annoying..."

"For you maybe, I'm a master at running through crowds." Becca said. "It's all the shopping I do in Diagon Alley for my parents. Those streets are really crowded if you hit them at the right time."

"Hm... Want to race?" I asked her, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Sounds fun, where's the finish line?"

"Uh, guys, that's probably not a good idea, there's too many peop-" Lily tried to interject. I talked over her.

"The couch in front of the fireplace. Get over here even with me and we'll start that way."

"Sirius, Becca, er... Could you please not start any mischief tonight? It is my first night as Head Boy after all.." James said awkwardly. He wasn't used to having to tell people to behave themselves, much less his friends.

"I want to talk to you about that! How did you convince Dumbledore to let you be Head Boy? Did you Confound him or something? And why didn't you tell me? You obviously told the two of them..." Lily carried on, barraging poor James with questions. Becca moved over beside me.

"Ready," I said.

"Get set," said Becca.

"GO!" we both yelled at the same time and began dodging through the crowd of people.

I surged forward through the crowd of people, ducking under some arms and dodging bodies and legs left and right. It only took me a few minutes to clear the distance from our seat at the front of the hall to the large doors of the great hall into the front hallway. I ran for the staircase, still zigzagging through the groups of people and reached them just in time for a small crowd of people to clear so that I could see Becca a few steps in front of me. She must have gotten through the Great Hall before I had.

I climbed the steps, taking them 2 and 3 at a time where I could, and stopped at the 5th floor landing. After charging down the first hall and taking a short cut behind a tapestry, I managed to pop out a good 5 feet in front of Becca. We had one more hallway to go and both of us sprinted like mad to be the first to the portrait of the Fat Lady. I reached her first, but then realized, after panting for a few seconds, that I didn't know the password. Becca was only two steps behind me and stopped to pant as well.

"Why haven't you gone inside?" she asked after catching her breath.

"No password." I replied.

"Oh... Well then, we'll have to wait for someone to come up who knows the password then I guess."

"Or I could ask this lovely lady here in this portrait to let us in. How about it miss? Willing to let a couple of 7th years who hadn't the sense to get the password before racing off in so they can rest easy on the nice soft couches?"

"Sirius Black, you flattering young wit, of course I'd love to let you in," the Fat Lady said "except I'm not allowed, so I shan't."

"Oh, come on, please? You know who we are, and you know we belong in this common room, so why not?"

"Well... I suppose I could let the two of you in... But if you tell anyone that I didn't make you give me the password first, I'll make your year very difficult for you."

"Yes ma'am!" Becca and I both said, giving mock salutes.

"Go on in then." the portrait swung open and Becca and I scrambled to be the first inside, Becca managing to shove herself in front of me and climb through, but falling in the process and landing just inside the door. She scrambled to her feet while I climbed through the portrait hole and skittered across the floor towards the couches. The two of us jumped for the couch at the same time, colliding over top of it in mid air and landing with a thump on the couch.

"Ow..." we had landed side by side on the couch, me against the back of the couch while Becca was nearly falling off the other side. In the process we ha banged our heads together, and mine now throbbed painfully. "You have a hard head, you know that?"

"My mother tells me so everyday..." She observed our seating situation. "Err... This is a little awkward... Mind getting off?"

I was pinning her arm underneath my ribs. "Oh, yeah, let me just..." I shifted my weight onto my left elbow, then placed my right hand behind her on the edge of the couch and shifted myself so I was over top of her.

"Yeah, that's even more awkward..." Becca had pulled in her arm and shifted to her back.

"Yeah, well, I'm not finished moving yet, am I?" I said rolling my eyes. I shifted my weight to my right hand and lifted myself from my left elbow to my left hand. Then I shifted my feet, bringing my right foot down to the floor, and then my left. I scooted my legs underneath me and pulled myself from the couch.

"That's better." Becca said, stretching out and folding her arms behind her head.

"Hey! Move over, I want to sit down too you know."

Becca sighed "Fine..." she sat up so that I could sit down where her head had been, which I did. But then she didn't turn to face the fire or to rest her back on the arm rest, instead she just plopped back down and used my lap as a pillow. "Oh, goody, pillow." she said with laughter in her voice.

"I'm not your pillow you know."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well I-" but exactly what I am I didn't get to finish because a group of first years came through the portrait hole, snickering and giggling at Becca and I when hey saw us on the couch.

"Look, such a cute couple" one of the young girls said, giggling loudly.

"Hey! Munchkin! We're not a couple, he's just a good pillow." Becca yelled sitting up.

"Well I'm not a munchkin!" the girl called back.

"She is to me." Becca muttered so only I could hear. "Yeah, whatever." she yelled to the first year girl who had followed her new classmates up the stairs to the girls dorms. Becca plopped back onto my lap.

"Dang, should have moved when I had the chance."

"Yup, now you have to be my pillow until someone forces me from my seat."

"Hm... You know-" but I was interrupted again before I could finish what I was going to say. This time it was by Remus, Rach, Rebby, Jill and Bindi coming through the portrait hole followed shortly by James and Lily who were bickering like little children.

"Aw, look, they're so cute!" Jill called teasingly. The group walked over to the couch.

"I thought you were racing to the couch, not coming to snog on it." Remus said.

"Yeah, well, I had no say in it, she was all over me." I claimed holding my hands up, open palmed, in a gesture of innocence.

"Hey! Did not! We _didn't_ snog! He- I- we-" Becca sat bolt up right and jumped from the couch quickly, protesting the accusations. Protesting a little too much if I do say so myself.

"Hey, we were just joking." Jill said, raising an eyebrow. James and Lily stopped bickering long enough to realize something had happened and they had missed it.

"What's with Becca giving Sirius 'the look'?" James asked.

"What do you mean by 'the look'?" Becca asked, switching her glare from me to James.

"Er... Nothing, nothing at all..." James looked around nervously for another topic of conversation. "So, who won the race?"

"Dunno." I replied, picking my feet up and resting them on the coffee table and folding my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes to think.

"It was kind of a tie, he reached the portrait first, I made it through the portrait first, but we both kind of landed on the couch at the same time." Becca explained.

I felt the others take seats on the couch and opened my eyes to see who I was sitting next to. It just happened to be Becca who had chosen the seat next to me. Little bells went off in my head, but I ignored them and closed my eyes again, this time letting everyone else's voices drift off into the distance as I slipped into sleep.

Remus

As I sit in the same spot in the last compartment of the Hogwarts express that I have for the last six years my mind wanders to those I am sharing it with.

I know to the others it looks like I am reading the book Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration, and only taking in half of what is happening, but that is the way I like it.

Jill, who is seated beside me discussing something with Lily very animatedly, has me watching out of the corner of my eye in case I am hit by her medium length hair as it whips around.

Next to her is Peter. He is a strange kid who seems to be getting stranger by the day. For some reason he keeps looking at his watch and then to the carriage door, as if he needs to be somewhere, but is afraid to leave what he knows. I know at times Sirius and James wonder how he became part of our group and I am starting to do the same.

Across from him is none other than Lily Evans, a smart girl who gives me a 'run for my money', as the muggle saying goes, in the grade department. The only subject she has trouble in is transfiguration, and that is because of the boy sitting beside her. He makes her temper boil and makes her see the same colour red as her hair.

He is the leader of our group and nothing short of one of my best friends. With un-trainable hair, and a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes, he wraps an arm around Lily, the only girl James has ever truly liked for very long. James has the ability to be our leader because of his quick wit and charisma, which he follows up with a large amount of loyalty.

Lily and James had finally started to date at the end of last term, which made it a lot easier on some of us that were good friends with both of them.

Next to them is one of my other best friends with eyes of steel blue who seems very unlike himself today. I know Sirius has had some family problems over the summer. He seems to want to get out of the compartment, as if it is a trap or something. I hope he is okay and make a promise to myself that I will make time to talk to him later about what is on his mind.In the middle of the floor, there is Becca who always sits with her back up against the door playing some game of ball with my best friend Bindi. Bindi is the only girl that knows my secret and was the first friend that I ever had.

Bindi is sitting between Sirius and my legs with her back up against the outside wall and her legs tucked underneath of her. I have never known her to sit any other way. After one of the times she bounced the ball back to Becca, Bindi reached up her hands to pull her shoulder length hair up into a ponytail of sorts.

"You do know that your hair is too short to do that to now don't you?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"Yes, but it annoys me when it gets in my face." she replied with a smile, then she went on to remind me that I needed a haircut.

"At least I won't be yelled at. How is Dianne taking your hair being cut so short?" I had to ask.

"You know mother, I was yelled at so loudly it was a wonder you didn't hear her at your place. That was the reason, and you know it was, why I spent so much time with you guys." as Bindi said this, the compartment door slid open. In walked our two missing friends, Rebecca with her long reddish brown hair that looks so much like Becca that they even called each other twins as some sort of joke. She sat in between Jill and Peter probably to be close to Becca, to catch up on things that happened while Becca was away.

Rach was the last to enter out of the two and stepped over Becca, who was now playing dead for some reason, and sat next to Lily and began talking about the cute guy she had seen at the mall.

Sirius seemed to become more on edge when the other two entered. He watched Becca looked for the ball she and Bindi had been playing with for ten minutes unsuccessfully, then stood to go and get the ball from the hallway where he had apparently seen it bounce. After some words about something, they both left.

After waiting for Becca to return, Bindi got up and pulled out the Daily prophet, then sat down to read it. I noticed her breath catch after a few pages, and when she tapped me on the leg I leaned forwards."Remus" Bindi whispered, "Greyback has been spotted hunting again, and he was last seen in the area around home."

I cringed at the frightened look on Bindi's face and understood her feelings. There are a lot of little kids in our area that we both know. Fuck that is all mom and dad need.

"Was it as bad as I remember, Remmy? Or is some of what I remember from stories that were told?"

My mind flashed back to the night I was attack by Greyback.  
It was late and I was out side with my dog when I heard a noise. I didn't even get the chance to scream or run when I felt the most excruciating pain in my neck and back. To this day, I can remember that pain and have never felt any thing like it again.

"No Bin, they were as bad as you remember." I replied and wiped away the small tear that made its way slowly down her cheek.

Peter left the compartment to go somewhere, after Sirius and Becca returned. I wonder were he had to go so suddenly; he kept disappearing with lot of silly excesses over the holidays. I must ask Sirius and James what they think about it.

Bindi stood and made her way out of the compartment just after the snack trolley came around saying that she would be back soon. I raised the eyebrow at her and Becca's grin.

Bindi had not returned when I left the compartment for the prefect meeting, where nothing happened. I had been back about ten minutes when she returned holding a rose and grinning like the cat that got the mouse."Were did you go?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.  
Bindi replied with a grin "To see Joanne and Jonas, but Joanne wasn't there. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Who gave you the flower?"

"Remmy, I can get flowers from someone without you needing to know! Anyways it was from Jonas."

I gave her a glare that said 'I don't like him Belinda and you know it!'Bindi's smile left her face and she gave me a look that said 'Don't start this because you know what will happen!'

I stopped while I was ahead and stared out of the window at the passing view.

After a while of staring out of the window at the passing scenery, wondering why she would not listen to me about Jonas, I gave up.

Sirius must have dozed off because when he moved Bindi jumped and bumped in to my leg and with a mumble said that she was sorry.

I leant forward and tugged on a strand of her hair that had fallen down; when she looked at me, I asked if she was ok and said that I was sorry about before and how I hate it when we argue.

"I hate it too Remmy, you know I do, but you can't stop me from seeing him or anyone else," Bindi whispered while watching Jill.

I frowned at this and said "ok, I'll try to remember not to interfere again. However, you can think again if you think I am going to let you go out with him."

When we were about 20 minutes from Hogsmeade it was decided that Becca was to be the one to wake Sirius up from his nap.

At first she started gently shaking him and calling his name, then it changed to "Hey, you great lump, Wake up!"

She really was tactful with some things.

Lily was the one that finally put Sirius out of his confusion by telling him it was time to get ready.

I helped Bindi get her robes as my trunk was blocking hers from opening properly. As we gathered our things together, I noticed Bindi had taken out her wand and was changing the rose into a silver broach; she really was rather good at transfiguration.

After the transfiguration was completed, she pinned it to her shirt under her robes.

Rebby found the miss-placed ball and passed it to Bindi, who asked if it could go into my trunk for now. I nodded yes and placed it and my book, which I never did end up reading much of, inside my trunk.

The train pulled to a halt next to the platform with students filtering from their compartments into the hallways, we joined them and made our way slowly onto the platform towards the carriages that would take us to the castle.

I know Sirius hates the ride to the castle because of what he sees every time. It had taken a week of research to find out what it was, exactly, that he sees, but for the first time I noticed a small hitch in Bindi's breathing as well.

It was always a tight fit in the carriages with many different outcomes. This year Peter, Rach and Rebby sat on the right while James Becca and I were seated on the left. Leaving Jill, Lily, Bindi and Sirius without seats meaning they would have to sit on knees.

Jill being the joker she was, spread herself across the entire right side, Lily of course sat on James's lap. After Bindi rolled her eyes at Jill, turned to look where she was going to sit. I gave her my hurt puppy eyes and patted my lap so only she could see. For my effort, I got a joking wink and a grin. Leaving Sirius to sit on Becca's lap, after he sat Bindi closed the door and the carriage started it's rocky passage up to the castle.

Becca started to kick up a stink not long after we starting moving about Sirius sitting on her lap. Finally he stood asking Jill to move, but she refused. Becca seemed to resort to some sort of blackmail that very quickly and easily succeeded in getting Jill to move.

While moving to make room Jill tripped backwards against the carriage door, which opened sending her tumbling to the ground. We all sat in silence too shocked to move. Lily broke the silence first by yelling "Jill! Oh my god!"

Next thing we know Sirius is jumping from the carriage and yelling Jill's name as he runs to her.

Becca along with Lily, James, Bindi and I jumped out too, not long afterwards, and ran towards where Jill was still laying on the ground with Sirius standing above her... laughing?

Bindi asked if she was ok with a concerned look, Jill tried to answer but was laughing so hard that she found it hard to answer. By the time Rach, Rebby and Peter had reached us Jill and Sirius's laughter had spread to the rest of us.

Rach was the one that pointed out that we now had to walk the rest of the way. Peter, being the strange kid he is, whined about it. Come to think of it, Peter whines a lot about anything and everything

It was not a long walk; it took only 10 minutes. Most full moons I can travel ten times farther than that, so this was a walk in the park.

As we reached the huge front doors Rebby noticed that Bindi must have lost her rose broach when we had jumped from the carriage. I was surprised that she was as upset about it as she was, but didn't say anything so I wouldn't get my head bitten off again.

Peeves was getting better with his aim when it came to his traditional water balloon welcome, we made it but poor Joanna, Alaina and Kylene were hit with one big water balloon. Jonas and his friends spent the next few minutes calming the girls and cussing at Peeves.

I heard Becca ask the question as to who we thought the Head Boy was going to be, but never said a word.

James had come to see me when the badge arrived with his book list. He was worried that I would be upset or mad at him. I was neither. I knew Professor Dumbledore would have put a lot of thought into it and as I was missing in action, as the saying goes, for at least two or three days every full moon, James was the best guy for the job.

When everyone was seated a silence fell over the great hall, Professor Dumbledore was standing with hand-raised, waiting. When he sat, Professor Flitwick entered with the first years who all seemed a little shocked by what they were seeing. Half an hour later, the sorting was completed with the last student being placed in Ravenclaw.

While Professor Flitwick removed the sorting hat and stool from the front, Dumbledore stood, smiled but instead of his normal speech made a sweeping gesture and said, "Eat!"

Many of the seventh years looked a little disappointed that there seemed to be no speech this year.

Sirius, James and Peter seemed to lung on the food as soon as it appeared, pilling their plates high with everything. I shook my head gave a chuckle and loaded my plate as well.

I could tell Lily would love to make a comment but realized that Becca's plate and eating habits was just as bad, if not worse.

After all the food had disappeared and most of the students were too full to fuss, Dumbledore stood to give his speech. This year it was rather short compared to others.

He warned, yet again, of the dangers of the Womping Willow and the Forrest. If only he knew that there were four other students who knew, other than myself, how to work that tree and what was underneath it.

Dumbledore was introducing the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher when I snapped out of my thoughts. She was a small woman in height and size, and it would be interesting to see how much she knew and her stand on werewolves.

When the hall was quiet once again, Dumbledore said, "Now let me introduce you to this years Head Girl and Head Boy."

"I am sure many of you are acquainted with the lovely Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor." Lily stood and bowed her head. Dumbledore continued with "and this years Head Boy I am sure most of you know, Mr. James Potter." James stood at Dumbledore's gesture and smiled. The clapping didn't just stop, it died. The great hall had become so silent you would not have believed that it was full of students.

Becca and Sirius started up the applause again with a slow clap that got the whole of the Gryffindor table applauding as well. Dumbldore made some other comment and dismissed us.

Sirius and Becca decided that they were going to race to the common room. Lily was not happy about this, but found it more important to question James on how he became Head Boy.

As we slowly moved forwards I noticed Joanna, Alaina and Kylene make their way towards Bindi and Rach. Bindi was friends with the girls because we all grew up in the same neighbourhood.

I turned as Alaina tapped me on the shoulder. "How were your Holidays Remus?" she asked

"Good thanks. I spent most of the time with the guys and Bindi, and yours?" I replied

"Oh Casey, Kylene, Jason and I just spent time together" Alaina said. "So you and Jason still together then?" I asked

"Yeah, we are, mate." answered Jason coming up behind Alaina with Jonas and Casey.

I shook hands with Jason and Casey, but barley nodded to Jonas, who ignored me as well. Instead, he started talking to Bindi.

I stopped talking and noticed Bindi seemed to shrink when Jonas raised his voice about her losing the flower.

Jill stepped in about this time with a "Get a life Jonas, it is just a flower."

This made Jonas worse until Casey stepped in saying they must get going.

He patted Bindi on the shoulder and said, "See ya later, kid." Jason did the same, but I saw Kylene and Alaina squeezed her arm as they walked past. Joanne just walked by. Bindi looked around and walked very quickly out without saying anything.

Rach ran after her and we all followed behind.

As we were making our way to the common room, Jill decided to let off steam over Jonas. She had dated him for a little while the year before.  
When we finally caught up with Bindi she was half way to the common room.

I immediately turned to Jill upon seeing Bindi's face: I had only ever seen that look once.

That time she was mad because Casey started talking crap behind her back and she sorted that out by hitting him hard. I'd never seen her that angry again until today.

"Um, Jill, I would shut it before Bindi hears." I said with a very quick grab at her arm to stop or slow her down.

"What? Oh, I see!" was Jill's reply on seeing Bindi's face for the first time.

James and Lily had also stopped fighting when they noticed us looking at Bindi.

James, the stupid git, walked up to her put his arm around her shoulders looked down and said "Hey Kid, you OK?"

Bindi took a deep breath pushed James arm off and replied "Never call me 'Kid' again James! You know, you are not that much older than I am!"

For some silly reason when James placed his arm around Bindi's shoulders, all I wanted to do was bite him, full moon coming or not. This took me by surprise as I have never wanted to do that to anyone before, least of all a friend who I know is very happy with his girlfriend and how long it took for them to get together.

I pushed the thought aside with a smile.

As we started off again Rach and Rebby tried to get Bindi to relax by chatting about some of the things they got up to over the summer with out us.

On entering the common room we found Sirius sitting on one of the couches, we always sit on. Only this time Becca had her head in his lap.  
Jill was the first to comment with a teasing "Aw, look, they're so cute!" I just had to say "I thought you were racing to the couch, not coming to snog on it."

"Yeah, well, I had no say in it, she was all over me." Sirius claimed holding his hands up but not moving. Becca on the other hand sat straight up, jumped from the couch protesting the whole time.

Jill let them know we were joking and raised an eyebrow over Becca's protesting that was still coming in the form of "the look" towards Sirius. As most of this was happening I noticed that Rach and Bindi had settled down in front of the fire on piles of cushions that one or both had conjured up.

I sat down with them to chat about some of the classes we had together, Becca sat beside Sirius again with Rebby sitting beside her both talking about something that seemed to be putting Sirius to sleep again.  
James sat in one of the chairs with Lily on his lap, while Jill sat in the other to talk about the new year of quidditch and what the other house teams might be like.

Rach was starting to doze off, so Bindi and I started to whisper about the new potion that was rumoured of being able to help werewolves during their transformations. It turned out Bindi had been doing more reading up on it than I had and thought it might be an idea to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it.

As the night wore on Rach and Rebby left to go up to the girl's room saying it had been a long day. Finally we all decided it was time to turn in. Jill headed up but James, Lily and I had started a conversation about what the prefects would have to do to keep the younger students in line as they would know what James' history and record was in the form of pranks and detentions, and ended up staying downstairs a bit longer.

Becca and Bindi had stayed down talking about something as well while we were talking prefect business. Next thing James and I knew all the girls had fallen asleep on the couches. As we couldn't take them up to their room, we covered them with blankets and left them where they lie.  
When we entered our room we found the window open for some reason and that Peter still wasn't back from where ever he had disappeared to after the feast.

"Where is Peter?" I asked James looking at Peter's bed.

"I don't know" was James very educated reply "haven't seen him since the feast, you?"

"No, I haven't seen him either, he's been acting stranger than normal of late though" I said after thinking for awhile.

Matthew Tanner was the other boy in our dorm and he was already fast asleep, so after changing James and I climbed in to our beds.

James fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow I think, as that was when he started to snore. Of course I would never tell him that he snores, I value my life too much.

Some time in the early morning, I thought I heard three sets of female voices in the room but drifted off to sleep again thinking I must be dreaming.

The next thing I know some one lands on me with a thump and moves off me again quickly. I sit up and open my curtains to see… what the is going on? There's three girls on Sirius's Bed, all I can think is "what the ?"

Then i recognized the voices as Becca, Lily and Bindi's. When I finally managed to say anything I was wild with confused anger. "BINDI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? AND ON SIRIUS'S BED?" I asked in a growl.

Lily got such a fright that she fell off the edge of Sirius's bed and onto James's bed. James didn't wake up, instead he rolled over wrapping her in a hug and mumbled "night Lily, my love" and began to snore again.

Bindi looked shocked at me for growling and replied "Lily thought it best that we bring him up here so as to not scare the first years in the morning." She seemed to struggle a bit in the dark, then "Remmy, please help, he's on my arm!"

"So this was Lily's idea was it? I would love to know whose idea it was to undress him." I said still growling, it was to close to the full moon it seemed.

"Well all of ours if you must know Remus." Lily answered in her head girl voice having finally extricated herself from James's arms.  
I helped free Bindi's arm, but stopped her from leaving when the others did by gripping it my self.

I had the strange feeling that I wanted to hurt her for going along with what Lily said, and growled in her ear "I never want to hear anything about you being in a boy's dorm again do you understand?"

I'd just noticed that she was trembling when she replied "I was helping a friend Remus, just like you would."

She then looked down at my hand, looked back up and said "Would you please let go now Remus you are hurting me. You seem to have forgotten that when a full moon is coming you are stronger than normal."  
I let go in shock, and before I could say anything she was gone. I turned and got back into my bed thinking about what had happened and how I felt. It was two hours before I drifted off to sleep again, only to have the strangest of dreams.


End file.
